The Prom
by Kai Michi
Summary: A romance-y story, one shot, shounen-ai, 1+2 PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ^_^


Title: The Prom

Author: Kai Michi (KaiTenshi@cs.com)

Parings: 1+2

Rating: PG(-13?)I was never good at rating things

Category: Urban Legends Theme Week/Shounen-ai

Archive: Sure, just E-mail me

Feedback: PLEASE!

Notes & Warnings: Shounen-ai, I repeat, SHOUNEN-AI.That means BOYS and BOYS.TOGETHER.GOT IT?If you don't like it, don't read it.I don't want flames because you can't read these warnings.A li'l angst, OOC Heero, maybe.Alternate Universe: The g-boys are regular high school students.

Disclaimers: I don't own them, I just like to play with them. 

AN:Kai Michi's back, with a sappy little tear-jerker, wahoo!Read, review.Read, review.Read, review.Got it?Good! 

The Prom, by Kai Michi

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Quatre, you don't have to, really."The small blond looked up at his friend."Are you sure, Heero?I know I kind of pushed you into going to senior prom.I don't want you to be lonely."Heero managed to give the smaller boy a half smile."Quatre, I know for a fact that you're dying to ask Trowa."Quatre blushed."How did you know? I mean.."Heero smirked."Look, it's obvious whenever you're around him.You get all googly-eyed.."Quatre harumph-ed."I do not!"Heero raised one eyebrow."Whatever you say.Anyway, I know he'll say yes, so you two go off and have a good time.""What about dinner?Will you join us?""And be a third wheel? No thank you, Quatre.I'll make my own plans, and meet up with you two at the dance."Quatre frowned.He hated to see his friend lonely on the most romantic night of a high-schooler's life."What about I fix you up with someone?I know this great guy, Wufei.."Heero shook his head."Quatre, I swear, I'm fine.""Well.. if you say so..""I do."Quatre smiled."Okay, I'll leave you alone, Heero.For now."Heero sighed.

```````````````````````````````````````````

The day of the prom, it rained.And rained.And to make matters worse, it rained a little more."Damn," Heero said to himself, peering out the window."At this rate the prom will float away."Chuckling to himself, Heero went to take a nap.

That evening when Heero woke up, it had stopped raining.'Great,' he thought to himself as he donned his tux.'At least driving won't be such a chore."He smirked to himself as he fixed his bowtie and grabbed a corsage from the refrigerator.He wasn't sure why he was taking it, since he didn't have a date, but it had come free with his buttoneer, and who knows? Maybe he'd meet somebody.

It was just a little way to the prom, and Heero drove slowly to avoid an accident on the slick roads.That's why he noticed the hitchhiker.Strangely enough, the hitchhiker was all dressed up in a tux.But it looked like a _girl _in a tux, what with the long braid, and the elfin face.Slowing to a stop on the side of the road, Heero motioned for the person to get in."Thanks!" was the cheery reply.Up close, Heero could see that it was a boy, and a very beautiful boy at that.Wide violet eyes turned to him as the stranger buckled his seatbelt."Where are you headed?"Heero asked."Anna Mae High School," was the reply."That's where I'm going too," Heero explained."I guess you're going to prom.""Yep." "So what's your name?""Duo Maxwell.I run, I hide, but I never lie."Heero chuckled softly."I'm Heero Yuy.I guess I'd better be getting you to your date."Heero shifted the car into drive and prepared to pull back out onto the road.Duo blinked."Date..?Oh! I don't have a date."Heero quirked a brow."A beautiful guy like you?You're sure?"Duo blushed a little."I'm quite sure." "Well then," Heero said, feeling a little brave."Would you like to be my date for the evening?"Duo tried to control a gasp.This hotly-madly-gorgeous bishounen wanted to take _him _to the prom?!"Of course," he gasped.Heero grinned, picking up the corsage from the dash."I guess this is for you."Duo smiled."Hey.. it matches!"Indeed, the bunch of african violets matched the lovely young boy'seyes.Heero nodded and smiled."Would you like to go to dinner? I have reservations.""Sure!"

Dinner was fantastic for both boys.Duo loved to talk, and Heero, a rather quiet person, was content to listen to Duo chatter about the weather, sports, their school, and anything else he deemed fit for conversation.Somewhere between the second and third course, Duo paused to scoop up his sorbet(1), and Heero took the opportunity to ask a question."So Duo, why were you walking to prom?It's quite a distance."Duo gulped down the sorbet."Oh that.I live kind of far back in the woods, and the road's just dirt.Anyway, it had washed out in the storm this morning, but I didn't know that, so I was driving, and I crashed!But I still wanted to go the prom you know, cuz I've dreamed of going to the prom my whole life!So I was walking.""Ah."And dinner continued without a hitch.Heero found himself fast becoming enamoured with the excitable young boy."It's ten-thirty," Heero noted."Shall we go?"Duo nodded happily. "Let's!" 

The prom was all that Duo dreamed it would be.He danced only with Heero, and Heero danced only with him.Heero caught a glimpse of his friends a few times, and kept reminding himself to introduce Quatre to Duo, but instead, was content holding Duo close during the slow dances, and pressingheatedly up against him during the fast ones."Duo," he whispered during the last dance of the evening."I don't want to take you home just yet.""And I don't want to go home," Duo responded."Shall we blow this popsicle stand?" Heero whispered wickedly."Let's!"came the eager response.

"Tell me about yourself?""I'm getting my tux all dewish."Heero blinked at his companion who was inspecting the water damage to his tuxedo, caused from the wetness of the grass."I'm kidding," grinned Duo, as he stretched out."So.Me.Whadda ya wanna know?""Anything."Duo smiled."I like sunrises."Heero glanced at his watch."I think we're right on time for that one.""Wasn't that club awesome?"Heero nodded."I love dancing with you, Duo.It's great."Duo gave him a lopsided grin."I like dancing with you, Heero.You've made this night so special for me."Heero stared at him for a moment.Duo stared back.Their eyes locked, and they leaned forward, almost unconciously.Their lips met in a chaste kiss, and then another. Soon, they were invading each other's mouths with a bountiful passion. Heero's hands ran up and down Duo's fully-clothed body, wanting more.Duo pulled away almost regretfully and motioned to the horizon. "Sunrise," he announced.Heero winced."I better get you home."Duo nodded, and they got into the car.

"Tell me which street.""This one."Duo's voice was soft and hesitant now as Heero pulled up onto the dirt road."Stop here.""But there isn't a house in site, Duo!" Heero protested."I told you, the road washed out," Duo responded."I don't want you crashing your car like I did."Heero nodded mutely. "You'll be okay?"Duo laughed."I've walked that road millions of times, at all sorts of hours.Don't worry about me."Duo leaned over to give Heero one last deep, sensuous kiss. "Heero," he breathed softly."This has been the best night of my entire life.You've made me complete tonight.Right now I could just die happy."He smiled dreamily, then got out of the car and began walking up the road."Duo.." Heero breathed.Shaking his head, he watched Duo walk away a bit, until Duo turned around and waved him off with a grin.Smiling, Heero threw the car into reverse, and turned onto the main road.

He had only been driving for a little while when he decided that he would make sure Duo had made it home safely.After all, it wouldn't do for something to happen to his new soulmate, would it?Making a u-turn, he pulled up onto the dirt road, making sure to go very slowly-indeed, there was barely a path in some places-until he turned the curve, and slammed on brakes.

There, wrapped around a tree, was a black honda.And around that was a crowd of paramedics and police, and a weeping woman crying on the arm of an officer, who was doing his brave best to comfort her.Alarmed, Heero jumped out of the car in time to see them pull a sheet over that sweet elfin face."He wanted to go to prom so badly." he heard the woman say."Duo?" he whispered in shock.The paramedic pushing the stretcher stopped."You know this boy?"Nodding dumbly, Heero asked, "What happened?" 

"Car crash," responded the paramedic."We just found him early this morning, around sunrise, trapped between the seat and the steering wheel.We had to use the jaws of life just to pry him out,but he was dead long before then.Probably around nine o' clock last night, from what his mother told us."Heero shook his head."It just can't be.."The paramedic resumed pushing the stretcher, which hit a bump.The corpse's hand, previously tucked on it's chest, came free, and fell from under the covering of the short white sheet.It was adorned with a corsage, consisting of a bright bunch of african violets, slightly picked at.


End file.
